My Lord
by Yew Wand
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old story. Some things will change and some will stay the same. There will be drastic changes in later chapters though. As you can see my friends, I have changed the pairing. I will explain why next chapter.
1. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or am I in any way associated with it.

The battle at the Ministry was definitely one of the most terrifying moments of Ginny Weasley's young life, but it was also the confrontation that would change her life forever. When they first arrived, things seemed to be going well for them. At first, they had managed to evade and even fight off the Death Eaters, but the situation she found herself in now was definitely not to her liking.

_I can't believe I was fool enough to follow them here, _she thought to herself as a Death Eater she recognized as Antonin Dolohov pressed his wand against her temple.

Dumbledore's Army seemed like a good idea at first, but with the situation she found herself in now, Ginny found herself agreeing with what Lucius Malfoy just spat at Harry.

_I can't believe we were actually stupid enough to think that children such as ourselves, would stand a chance against grown men!_

However, just when Ginny thought that they were all about to be killed when she saw Harry hand the prophecy over to Malfoy, swirling white mists started flying all over the room, and when she saw the white shapes start to form into members of the Order, she would have collapsed with relief if it wasn't for Dolohov holding her up.

_We're saved! _she thought to herself, and as soon as Ginny felt Dolohov release her, she ran like You-Know-Who himself was chasing her.

Somehow managing to dodge the various spells flying all over the room, Ginny eventually found her brother and Hermione hiding behind some huge rocks.

"Are you hurt Ginny?" the bushy-haired girl asked her with concern.

"I'm fine Hermione," she replied, and was about to ask how they were, but a blast of green caught her attention, and much to Ginny's shock, she saw Sirius float away as if he was a mere spirit!

Ginny just sat there in shock for a few moments, but she was broken out of it when she saw Harry take off after Bellatrix Lestrange.

_He's going to get himself killed!_

Gathering up her courage and ignoring the pain in her ankle, Ginny limped after them, but what she saw when she caught up with Harry brought her to a screeching halt. She wanted to shout out a warning to Harry as to who exactly was standing behind him, but couldn't quite get her vocal cords to work.

_He's changed so much, _she thought to herself as she gazed at the adult version of the boy she used to be in love with.

Gone were the handsome features of Tom Riddle, and in their place was an evil, decrepit wizard sporting pale, snake-like features with a bald head. The only thing she noticed that was left over from Tom were his green eyes, but that was hardly an improvement.

"Do it!" she heard him snarl, and when Harry whirled around, Voldemort disarmed him with one down-sweep of his hand.

_He didn't even use that strange white wand of his! Don't fight him Harry, you can't win!_

"So weak," she heard him hiss quietly with a smirk on his face, but to her satisfaction, that smirk was soon wiped off when Dumbledore flooed into the building.

"It was foolish to come here tonight Tom, the aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you dead!" Voldemort hissed, and raised his wand, shooting a jet of green light at Dumbledore who countered with his own spell, causing the wands to lock.

For a few moments, there seemed to be a stalemate as the two wizards circled each other. The only sounds she could hear were the sounds of the two wands interlocking, and Voldemort grunting and growling like an animal in his efforts to overwhelm Dumbledore.

Eventually Voldemort seemed to tire of the exchange, and with an almighty jerk of his wand, he managed to break the connection, but followed quickly with a spell that simply left Ginny in awe.

_How in the bloody hell did he do that!? _she asked herself in shock, as the Dark Lord seemed to blow fire out of his mouth which formed into a giant snake that struck at Dumbledore, but much to her relief, the old wizard managed to strike the snake down with a swish of his wand.

The duel went back and forth for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. After Dumbledore managed to shield himself and Harry from the glass that Voldemort managed to explode with his powerful magic, the Dark Lord finally seemed to realize that he wouldn't be able to get at Harry, so with a grimace, he came to an abrubt stop.

"You do not wish to kill me old man?" she heard Voldemort call. "Above such brutality?"

"We both know there are fates worse than death Tom," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Stepping back with a sneer on his face, it seemed Voldemort was about to abandon his attempts, but much to her horror, he finally seemed to sense her presence in the area and briefly glanced at her.

Before she knew what was happening, Voldemort vanished from the spot he had been standing on, and the last thing she saw was a white wand pointed at her.


	2. Voldie's Angry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The man, or some would say monster that was known as Lord Voldemort was in a horrible frame of mind as he arrived on the grounds of Malfoy Manor with a young girl in his arms. Looking down at his new prisoner as he walked, Voldemort noticed a striking resemblence to another red-haired girl who was unfortunate enough to stand on the wrong end of his wand. He noticed the girl's hair was straight and long like that dirty muggle Lily Potter's was, but her facial structure was slightly different.

_Thank Salazar for that! If she looked too much like that thrice damned thorn in my side, I would have probably killed her immediately!_

After opening the front doors with a wave of his hand, he was greeted by a paler than normal Narcissa Malfoy.

"Where is Lucius my Lord?"

"Your fool of a husband managed to get himself captured!" he spat at her.

"Captured my Lord?!" asked a stunned Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yesss, captured," he hissed at her and noticed a trembling house-elf hiding behind the Malfoy matriarch's robes.

"Elf, I want you to take my young charge here to my chambers, and get her cleaned up!" he snapped at the disgusting creature.

"At once my Lord," squeaked the elf and with a small pop, the elf and the girl were gone, so he once again turned his attention to Narcissa.

"Where is your sister Narcissa?"

"I don't know my Lord, you are the only one I have seen return," replied Narcissa.

"I saw her floo at the Ministry, so I know she is here!" he snapped at her, quickly growing weary of the idiot woman.

"I don't know my Lord, I haven't seen her," replied a now shaking Narcissa Malfoy.

"No matter, I will find her," he hissed, and was about to go in search of his only remaining servant, but was stopped short by a trembling voice.

"My Lord, forgive me but who is that young girl you brought with you?"

_That insolent, nosey woman actually has the nerve to question me?!_

"That is none of your concern Narcissa," he told her quietly, but anyone who looked could see rage in his eyes.

With that reply, Narcissa finally seemed to realize she had stepped over the line and immediately dropped to her knees to beg forgiveness, but when she got the courage to look up, the Dark Lord was gone.

With every step he took, Lord Voldemort felt his rage increase. It seemed no good ever came out of the witches he surrounded himself with, and already he was starting to feel slightly paranoid about the one he had just added to the fold. As soon as he has finished with Bellatrix, Voldemort decided he needed to go to his chambers and find out her identity. As of right now, he really didn't know what he was going to do with her. Actually, the reason he had abducted her was because of his rage at the failed mission, and also he knew it would cause pain to that crooked-nosed old fool.

Being so lost one's thoughts while walking can be dangerous however, and that was almost proven when he almost walked right into the door that led to the Lestrange's wing of the Manor. After looking around quickly to make sure that nobody had seen that embarrasing situation, he quickly stormed into the room to find Bellatrix sobbing on the floor.

Looking down on her, Voldemort almost felt pity for the crying woman, because he knew the disaster at the Ministry really wasn't her fault but she was the only Death-Eater around who he could take his rage out on.

It seemed to take her a moment to realize he was there, but when she did, Bellatrix immediately crawled towards him on her knees to kiss the hem of his robes.

"Master, please forgive me!" sobbed Bellatrix. "It wasn't my fault!"

He, however was not interested in hearing her sniveling apologies. Voldemort let her go on for a few moments more before he suddenly erupted and kicked her off of him.

"Stand up Bella," he hissed at her.

"Master, please!" begged Bellatrix.

"I said STAND UP!" he screeched, and pointed his wand at her, using a spell to force Bellatrix to a standing posistion.

"I'm disappointed in you Bella," he hissed at her in a voice that was as cold as a winter's chill. "All the work and preparation I put into this, and my loyal followers let a few school children thwart my plans."

At this point, Bellatrix was even more of a sobbing mess. She could live with her master punishing her, and she could even live with her husband once again suffering in Azkaban, but her beloved master being disappointed in her was too much to bear.

"Perhaps after this little dose of pain, you will be able to perform next time," he spat at her and raised his wand with a sadistic smile on his face. "Crucio!"

After about twenty minutes of the Cruciatus, and a few other curses, the Dark Lord decided he was in a much better frame of mind. He could always recruit of course, and the idea of new blood in his ranks was sounding better and better. Maybe drawing in the younger generation would tip the balance in his favor?

With new schemes going through his twisted mind, Voldemort finally halted his torture on a screaming Bellatrix, so he could pay his new guest a visit.


	3. Heir of Voldie?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. You might not be able to tell unless you have a good memory, but at the end of this chappie, the big changes will start. Also, I would like to thank Morgan and Paris for taking the time to review. They are greatly appreciated.

Upon entering the double doors of his chambers, Voldemort immediately noticed the new addition to his bed. While looking down at the girl, several possibilities started to run through his twisted mind. One of the first of course was somehow using the little chit against Dumbledore, and another was an idea that started to take shape in his lower regions. He was a lonely wizard after all. Well, at least in sexual matters.

_The girl appears to be quite young though. Perhaps I should wait? No! When has morals ever stopped me before? _he thought to himself with a smirk, and was seized by the sudden urge to take a peek.

Looking at the young lady's face once more to make sure she was still asleep, he reached down to grab the girl's skirt so he could lift it to take a look, but he was startled halfway through by a loud scream.

Thrown off balance by the shrill sound, the Dark Lord suddenly found himself falling after tripping over Nagini, who unfortunately at that moment decided to slither over to her master.

With a blush on his bone-white cheeks and a smarting back, he whirled around to confront the girl. What he saw when he faced her was cause enough to enrage him further. He could tell that the insolent chit was fighting the urge to laugh at him, but it appeared that her humor was quickly squashed when she suddenly seemed to remember what had transpired a moment ago.

"How dare you try to look at my knickers you bloody pervert!" screamed the girl.

"I will do anything I please, you silly bint!" he snapped back at her.

After a moment of glaring at him with her blazing green eyes, the girl finally seemed to realize who she was dealing with. With a yelp, the girl attempted to run towards his doors, but with a gesture of his hand, she was frozen on the spot.

After drawing his wand, he walked towards the girl to question her.

"What is your name child?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," she replied with a trembling voice.

"Oh, but you will," he told her quietly. "Unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath!"

He waited a few more moments for her to answer him, but when it appeared that the silly girl was going to continue to rebel, he finally grew weary of her insolence and pointed his wand at the now petrified young lady, "Crucio!"

After about eight seconds of hearing piercing screams, he decided to break the spell and see if the girl was a little more willing this time.

"I will ask you once more, what is your name?"

"Ginny Weasley," rasped out the twitching girl quickly.

"Weasley?" he asked, barely able to mask his glee.

"Yes, Ginevra Molly Weasley," answered Ginny and attempted to stand up, but the effects of the Cruciatus were still causing her to be a little unsteady.

Well, things were finally looking up! The fact that Ms. Weasley was close to Potter certainly brought on a few possibilities. He could of course use her to lure Potter out, or he could perhaps persuade Ms. Weasley to reveal Dumbledore's secrets. That is if she knew any.

There was also one more possibility he was seriously considering as he looked down at the girl. Even though he felt safe with his horcruxes, the Dark Lord wasn't fool enough to bank everything on them. Horcruxes could be destroyed like anything else, so maybe it was time for a backup plan in case anything ever happened to him?

The idea of an heir was not a foreign concept to Voldemort, but he had never given it much thought until quite recently. He had in his possession a young witch from one of the oldest pureblood families in all of England after all, so why not?

Of course, there was also the added bonus of impregnating one of Potter's little friends with the next heir of Slytherin. While once more taking a good look at the Weasley girl, who was currently on her knees before him as she should be, he decided things were definitely looking up!

After raising his wand and pointing it at a wide-eyed Ginny, he silently cast a levitation charm that placed the girl in a chair by the fire.

"I suggest Ms. Weasley that you make yourself at home here, because I forsee you living in these chambers for quite a while."

He waited for a moment to see if she would respnd, and wasn't really surprised when he didn't hear a thing out of the girl except for some sniffles.

Sweeping out with his robes flowing behind him, he couldn't help but let out a cackle as he left the room, but stopped short with a frown.

_Something tells me that Ms. Weasley isn't going to be easily manipulated without having to constantly torture her, and I don't want to have to be casting the Cruciatus on the girl for the rest of my days! Perhaps...?_

After warding the doors to make sure Ms. Weasley didn't escape, Voldemort apparated to Bella's chambers to tell his servant the good news. He had a mission for her, and if she succeded in capturing a certain young female and bringing her to him, Bellatrix would be forgiven of her part in the Ministry fiasco.


	4. Chess?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Whether it was night or day, Ginny couldn't tell. There didn't appear to be any windows in the room and the way she felt right now, Ginny wasn't willing to look. The effects of that horrible curse still was causing her to twitch, and she really didn't want to imagine what he would do to her if he caught her wondering around his room.

There were many thoughts going through her head at the moment, but the one that she kept coming back to was the hilarious sight of that sadistic bastard falling flat on his arse! As far as she was concerned, he deserved it for trying to see her knickers while she had been asleep!

And speaking of sadistic bastards, she noticed that his Lordship has decided to grace her with his horrible presence once again.

"How are you enjoying the accomadations so far Ginevra?" Voldemort asked her with a smirk on his face.

The use of the name that only her mother used made her somewhat uncomfortable. There was something about the way he pronounced it with his serpent's tongue that caused shivers to go down her spine.

Coming back to the present, Ginny decided to answer him because she really didn't feel like pushing her luck at the moment.

"It's fine," she bit out.

"It's fine what?" he asked her softly.

"It's fine my Lord," she replied through clenched teeth.

"Very good Ginevra," he cooed at her. "That is how you will address me from now on."

With that, the Dark Lord swept gracefuly into the chair across from hers, and remained silent. They sat there for a while and Ginny felt herself growing uneasy with the long silence on his part. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his warped mind. She was suddenly broke out of her thoughts however by the sound of his voice.

"Tell me about your family Ginevra," he asked her in a calm, and almost soothing tone of voice.

_Wow! He certainly has mood-swings._

She found it somewhat fascinating that he could switch from foreboding to almost friendly so quickly.

"Well my Lord, I have six brothers and parents who love me very much," she answered and had to fight the tears that were starting to form in her eyes just thinking about how frantic with worry her family must be.

"Have you by any chance ever had a... I think the term is boyfriend?"

_Where the bloody hell did that come from?_

"Not really my Lord, but I did have a silly crush on Harry in my first year."

As soon as Harry came out of her mouth, Voldemort whirled around and looked deeply into her eyes. When she felt the brush against her mind, she knew what he was trying to do and attempted to block him, but he was too strong for her.

Whatever he saw seemed to please the beast, if the strange smile on his face when he released her was any indication.

"Do you play chess Ginevra?" he asked her.

"What!?"

"I hate to repeat myself Ginevra," he hissed at her. "I asked if you play chess?"

"Sure my Lord," she squeaked out.

"Then we will play at once my dear."

After about three hours of of playing, she couldn't help but let a smug grin grace her features. Ginny had managed to soundly beat him four times in a row!

"This is impossible!" he snarled at her. "Nobody beats me at chess!"

"I'm truly sorry my Lord," she cooed at him. "If you would like to play again perhaps I may take it easy on you this time around."

With a cry of rage, he grabbed the board and hurled it, along with the pieces into the fire. When he whirled around to face her with a crazed look in his eyes, Ginny started to regret teasing him.

She had truly forgotten who she was dealing with. The playful jab she had taken at him was something she would have done to Ron or Harry, but definitely not You-Know-Who.

Wincing, and hoping that he wouldn't kill her, she was truly surprised when he seemed to compose himself and stalked out. Ginny waited until she heard the slam of the door to break out in a fit of giggles.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think!


	5. Kindness?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

After stalking into his study and nearly slamming the door off of its hinges, the Dark Lord was forced to take a few deep breaths so he could calm himself, because if he didn't, there was a chance that he could destroy the entire room. Much like the power that he had used against Dumbledore, he had taught himself how to unleash his magic outwards and if left unchecked, he could probably destroy the entire wing.

Thinking about the duel though, did serve to put him in a less homicidal frame-of-mind. The picture of that old fool covering himself up to escape his power was a sight to behold!

Now feeling almost gleeful, he was about to summon a house-elf to inform Narcissa to expect himself and his guest for dinner tonight, but he was stopped short by his servant flooing into the room and kneeling at his feet.

_That was certainly quick. I hope for her sake that she was successful._

"You may rise Bella," he hissed quietly. "Did you manage to capture her?"

"Yes my master."

_I'm surprised everything went so smoothly. Having knowledge of a few secret entrances to Hogwarts finally has seemed to pay off, _he thought to himself with a smirk.

"Where did you put Miss Granger?"

"The mudblood is in the dungeons master."

"You have done well Bella," he cooed at her while tracing her jaw with his nails. "Tell Narcissa to expect two guests for dinner."

"Very well master," replied Bellatrix, looking to be on the verge of tears by the fact that her Lord was pleased with her once again.

After watching Bellatrix vanish in a cloud of mist, Voldemort decided to think about how exactly he was going to use the muggle-born girl against Ginevra. After thinking about it for a few moments, he finally decided to only use Miss Granger as a last resort.

_Even if I never have to reveal the mudblood, she could still have her uses. No one has to know, especially Ginevra, _he thought and felt a tingling in his groin area.

There still was one problem though, which was how he was going to approach Miss Weasley? He could either take her by force, or maybe he could gain her trust and in the future, affection? Lord Voldemort would admit to himself that the idea was a little far-fetched, but wasn't it only moments ago that the Weasley girl seemed to be comfortable enough to insult his skills in chess?

_Perhaps if I treat the girl with a little kindness, she will warm up to me._

It would certainly make all this business easier, and Salazar knows he would have to use his charisma! Power often comes with a price of course, and he was only too aware of what he looked like. The smashed mirrors in his wing were a testament to that. The days when handsome Tom Riddle could lure followers and ladies alike with his looks were over, so he surmised that he would have to use his charms with Miss Weasley.

Now that he thought about it, the girl could serve two purposes! She could give him an heir, and maybe become a Death Eater! If he could sway her, all she would need was a little training up.

_I believe it's time to pay Ginevra another visit._


	6. Filthy Muggles!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: As always, thanks to all who take the time to review. Knowing there are at least a few people who enjoy my story, gives me the motivation to continue writing. Also, sorry for the long wait.

Ginny was starting to become very uncomfortable. The call of nature was upon her, but she had no idea where the loo was. To her relief, just as she was about to summon up the courage and go ask him, Ginny saw the pale beast glide through the door.

He stood there looking at her for a few moments which made her distinctly uncomfortable, until finally he asked, "Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight Ginevra?"

Ginny couldn't believe her ears! Had he actually given her the choice whether to go or not! Now that she thought about it though, she was absolutely famished. The last time she had eaten was the morning of the Ministry battle.

"I will accompany you my Lord, but might I ask you where the loo is?"

"Of course my dear," he cooed softly. "Go through the door of my study, and it is on the right side of the room behind Slytherin's portrait."

She stood there looking at him, hoping that he would catch on.

"What is it!" he snapped at her.

_So much for mr. nice guy! _she thought to herself.

"The password my Lord?"

"Oh, it's Merope," he grumbled at her.

With that she began to walk towards the door, but before she had managed to take much more than a few steps, she was held up by a strange mixture of hissing and spitting.

"I'm about to go and run an errand Ginevra, and even though I know you wouldn't dream of causing any mischief while I'm gone, Nagini is going to be keeping you company while I'm away," he softly hissed at her and to Ginny's horror, a giant snake began slithering towards her from the direction of the bed.

So engrossed in staring down the snake was the trembling girl, she wouldn't have even known that the Dark Lord had left the room if it weren't for the sound of slightly insane cackling following him out.

"So, your name is Nagini?" she asked the thing nervously. "I know you must hear this all the time, but your scales are quite beautiful."

The only answer Ginny recieved was a flickering forked tongue.

**Voldie's POV**

By the time that the Dark Lord had arrived at Hermione Granger's cell, he could hardly contain his excitement. He didn't get a very good look at the girl at the Ministry, but from what he saw, she seemed to be quite lovely.

_It's unfortunate that she is a filthy muggle. From what I have heard, she is quite talented as well, _he thought to himself as he lowered the wards on the door and entered the cell.

The sight that greeted him was absolutely delicious! The pale, clearly terrified girl was sitting on her cot looking at him like he was Satan himself. He could smell the intoxicating scent of fear coming off the girl in waves.

"I know what you want!" she managed to croak at him, and he would have to admit that he was momentarily surprised that the mudblood worked up the nerve to even speak to him.

"And what would that be Miss Granger?"

"You want me to betray Harry!" the girl hissed at him in a much more level tone.

"You misunderstand the situation Miss. Granger," he told her quietly and much to his amusement, the girl seemed to lose whatever courage she had by the sight of him pulling out his wand. "What I want from you is everything!"

When he pointed his wand at her, the mudblood had clearly been expecting some type of nasty curse, but when he simply removed her clothes instead of causing pain, Hermione Granger seemed to be petrified for several seconds until she finally realized that she was as naked as the day she was born and with a shriek, Miss Granger seemed to be trying to cover herself the best she could while just using her hands.

The sight of the lovely girl made him harden almost instantly. From what he could tell, she looked to be much more curvier than Ginevra. It was a shame that Miss Granger was a filthy muggle. He could simply use her to carry his heir and kill the Weasley girl.

_My followers would never accept a mudblood in their ranks. It doesn't stop me from keeping the girl with me though. Just as long as nobody finds out. I will protect her as long as she is useful to me, _he thought to himself.

"I want you crawl towards me and get down on your knees before Lord Voldemort where you belong," he hissed at her as he started to remove his robe.

Now seemingly to be able to finally see what he wanted from her, the mudblood started to sob and shake her head, but Lord Voldemort wasn't going to be having any of that!

"You dare refuse your Lord?" he quietly hissed at her. "Imperio!"

A/N: I know it was cruel to leave it there, but the next chapter will be up shortly. It's going to be quite naughty and will be in Hermione's POV.


	7. Attractive Filthy Muggles!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Wow! I have never recieved so many reviews at once before! Thanks so much! As for what most of you were asking, Voldie doesn't "like," anybody. It's a situation just like the incident at the orphanage. Much like those toys that Tom Riddle kept in his box, that's how I believe the Dark Lord would view Hermione and Ginny. As for who he will end up with at the end, I really haven't made up my mind yet. I believe he thinks Hermione as the more attractive of the two, but there is the problem of her blood. I know it's not perfect, but I'm going to try and at least keep Voldie halfway in character. Before I begin, I must warn you that this chapter is somewhat naughty. Let's just say that Voldie isn't going to be winning any upstanding citizen awards.

**Herm's POV**

The frightened young witch known as Hermione Granger had been sitting on an old cot in the far corner of her cell for a little over an hour before she began to hear noises outside the door. Figuring that it was the insane Bellatrix Lestrange coming back to torture information out of her, Hermione rose to her feet and attempted to master the fear that was building inside of her heart.

_I'm not going to cower in front of these criminals! _she thought to herself, but when You-Know-Who walked through the door, Hermione's courage dropped considerably.

For a few moments they simply looked at one another, and Hermione took that time to study the man whom some say, was the greatest wizard in the world.

_He's not quite as hideous as Harry makes him out to be, but he does look strange, _thought Hermione while gazing upon his almost chalk-white skin and slit nostrils.

In her opinion, the scariest thing about Lord Voldemort was his eyes. What frightened her most about them wasn't their emerald color. What scared the bloody hell out of her was the mad glint in them. There was the promise of Hell in his eyes, and Hermione knew she was about to be a victim of the dark thoughts that were behind his green orbs.

"I know what you want!" she told him, in what she hoped was a strong tone of voice.

"And what would that be Miss Granger?" he asked her quietly.

_He does have a pleasant voice, _she thought in surprise to herself. From what Hermione had heard from Harry, she expected him to act like a raving lunatic.

"You want me to betray Harry!"

"You misunderstand the situation Miss Granger," he replied with a horrible smirk that made Hermione very nervous. "What I want from you is everything!"

Before Hermione could try and figure out the strange statement, she saw him remove what looked like a bone from one of the the sleeves of his robes and when she suddenly realized that it was a wand that he was pointing at her, confusion quickly transformed into terror.

_He's going to kill me! I don't want to die! _she thought to herself as tears began to run down her face, but when her clothes seemed to vanish, Hermione's frantic thoughts came to an abrubt halt.

_Oh my God! _she thought to herself in horror, and began trying to cover up the best she could but was stopped short by the sound of his voice.

"I want you to crawl towards me and stay on your knees before Lord Voldemort where you belong," she heard him hiss, and when she saw him start to remove his robes, Hermione finally understood what he was going to do to her.

_There is no way I'm going anywhere near that beast! _she thought wildly to herself as she layed on the stone floor in a fetal posistion, but suddenly there was nothing but bliss.

**Crawl towards me.**

Hermione knew she was a victim of the Imperius, but no matter how hard she fought it, she found herself crawling towards him until she was kneeling at Lord Voldemort's feet.

**Good my pet. Now lay down on your back.**

After she complied, the bliss Hermione was feeling was suddenly gone and before she could even think to move, she saw and felt a pale, long-fingered hand on her stomach holding her down.

"Let go of m...." she started to scream but stopped short when she felt his tongue enter her most private place.

_Nobody has a tongue that long! _she thought to herself in wonder as her protests soon turned into moans.

Time seemed to stop as Hermione's brown eyes gazed into the green orbs of the man that currently had his bald head between her legs, but the mood suddenly shifted when his tongue stopped and he lifted himself away with an almost bestial grin on his face and settled on top of her.

"Please don't do this," she told him in a whisper. "I'm a virgin."

The only response she recieved from the Dark Lord was a smirk and a brutal thrust of his hips that caused her to squeal in pain. "You are mine now you filthy muggle," she heard him hiss at her before he started to once again move within her.

For a while, the only sounds in the room were Hermione's cries of pain and Lord Voldemort's growls and hisses of pleasure, but to the amazement of both parties, the cries of pain began transforming into moans of pleasure.

_I can't believe my body is betraying me like this! _she thought to herself as she began to wrap her arms and legs around the pale body that was on top of her and attempted to hold on for dear life.

It wasn't until he finally finally emptied himself inside of her did Hermione seem to wake up out of her daze, and began to cry her eyes out once again.

_Is he going to kill me now that he's finished with me? _she thought to herself as she watched the Dark Lord flick his wand and conjure some new robes for himself.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Support Your Local Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I apologize for the delay my friends. I simply lost interest in Harry Potter for a while, so I didn't have the drive to write a new chapter. I hope you all will enjoy.

The Dark Lord was in a state of shock as he glared down at the girl. He knew that there had been whispers of him being insane for a while now, but this was the first time that he was actually starting to believe them!

_If any of my followers find out what I have done I will be ruined! I have to kill her._

"Stand up!" he yelled at her.

"No!" the now sobbing girl yelled back at him.

_How dare that filth refuse me! _he thought to himself, and was about to say the words that would end the girl's life, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"What is it!" he hissed in annoyance.

"Dinner is prepared master. Cissy wants to know if you and your **GUEST **are ready to join us." he heard from the other side.

"We will be there shortly Bella."

"At once, master."

He had suspected that Bellatrix was extremely jealous of the Weasley girl, and after hearing her tone about his guest, Voldemort was almost sure of it.

_She would go absolutely insane if she knew what had transpired with the Granger girl._

"Well Miss Granger. It appears that luck is with you yet again but never fear, I will be back later to finish up our games," he hissed at her and was about to walk out, but was stopped short by her voice.

"Do you at least have the decency to give me some clothes!"

"Filth like you don't deserve clothes!" he snapped back at her.

_The nerve of that mudblood! The youth of today don't have any respect for their superiors! _he thought to himself as he went to retrieve Miss Weasley.

**Ginny's POV**

Dinner at Malfoy Manor was definitely an interesting experience. Before sitting down of course, they all had to listen to Tom make his big speech, which was a hilarious sight watching him make dramatic gestures as if he was talking to an entire army, but there was only three people at the table!

_Maybe he's finally losing it. _she thought to herself.

After the Dark Lord's boring speech was over with, they all finally started to eat, giving Ginny a chance to listen in on some of the conversation, which unfortunately was only between Mrs. Lestrange and Mrs. Malfoy. After learning that most of it was about Draco, Ginny began to tune it out, but interestingly enough, when the two wemon started talking about Draco not using any kind of protection when sleeping with Pansy, Lord Voldemort seemed to have a slight problem with chewing his food, causing him to sputter and cough for several minutes.

_Wonder what that was about? The chicken seems tender to me, _she thought to herself as she watched Bellatrix and Narcissa attempting to dislodge the chicken out of Voldemort's throat.

After the chicken was finally dislodged, an incident which the poor house-elves and Mrs. Malfoy were blamed for, Ginny could honestly say that she began to feel sorry for Narcissa Malfoy. Seeing the poor woman trying to play hostess to an absolute beast was hard to watch.

Narcissa's sister however was a whole different matter. Bellatrix kept glaring daggers at her, and she had no idea why!

_Maybe it's because I'm friends with Harry?_

Things unfortunately went like this for a while until Voldemort finally decided to break the silence.

A/N: Wonder what has Voldie so nervous? By the way, next chapter will be much longer.


	9. Scent of a Mudblood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Well my friends, here is the brand new chapter in the monstrosity I have created. I know I update at a snails pace, so I suggest you read from the start to get the full effects of my insanity. I'm going to take a little out of a movie by the name of Schindler's List in this chapter. I hate to say I probably wouldn't have watched it if Ralph Fiennes wasn't in it but anyway, I think you would agree that the character he plays is very similar to Voldie.

**VPOV**

Voldemort doesn't think that he has ever been so embarrased in his entire life! Choking on his food is one thing, but doing it in front of two of his servants and a teenage Weasley is something else! The reason for the unfortunate incident isn't because of the food though as all three most likely thought, but because of his dirty secret that he has locked up in the dungeons.

_I didn't think to cast a pregnancy charm on the girl! What if she ends up pregnant! No, don't think about this now, I will simply kill the child if she is, _he thought to himself as looks upon the red-faced Weasley girl trying to hold in her laughter. _Laugh while you can you filthy bloodtraitor! By the end of this conversation, you will be hard pressed to find anything to be humorous about. I will simply put the mudblood in Weasley's place. My followers won't suspect anything if they think I'm simply using Miss. Granger for a toy, which I am!_

"Narcissa, when will young Draco be returning from Hogwarts?" he asked, and watched in amusement as a startled Narcissa Malfoy almost dropped her expensive glass.

"In two weeks my Lord." she timidly answered back.

"Well since your incompetent husband managed to botch things up for me, perhaps it's time for Draco to take his place."

As soon as the last words had left his lips, he waited a moment to see what impact they would have, he was not disappointed. Voldemort noticed that Narcissa had turned as pale as a ghost, and even Bella seemed shocked.

"My Lord, shouldnt Draco be allowed to finish his education before he joins your ranks?" she asked him quietly, but he could hear the desperation in her tone.

"Narcissa, I can smell your fear," he said to her softly as he lifted his nostrils to the air, "perhaps you are trying to tell me that the Malfoy family isn't as loyal as I once thought?"

"Master, please forgive my sister," said Bellatrix desperately, "we are most loyal!"

"We are my Lord, but I beg you to reconsider," said Narcissa once again trying to plead with him.

"Enough!" he suddenly hissed, and there was once again blessed silence.

"My decision is final Narcissa," he told her soflty as he stood, and watched with satisfaction as both wemon stood up with him to show their respect, but to his chagrin, one occupant did not.

_Time to burst the Weasley's bubble._

"Bella, please escort Miss. Weasley to Draco's chambers," he said with a sneer, "Draco will need a homecoming present upon his arrival."

_Take that you bloodtraitor! _he thought to himself as he watched the Weasley girl pale considerably.

"As soon as you return Bella, I want you and your sister to prepare yourselves for battle."

"May I ask why my Lord?" asked Bellatrix.

"Because, we are going to break your husbands out of Azkaban," he answered them with a smirk, and with a twirl, he was gone.

**HPOV**

_What did I ever do to deserve this? Raped by the worst Dark Wizard in histroy, and lying on a cold, dungeon floor. Harry and Ron must be worried sick about me! _Hermione thought to herself as she once more felt tears sliding down her face due to the humiliation and the pain between her legs, but her despair was interupted by the sharp sound of apparition.

_Please don't let it be him, _she thought to herself, but was disappointed and frightened to see indeed it was the Dark Lord smirking down at her. _If he's going to kill me, I'm going to at least die on my feet._

"What do you want now!" she screamed at him as she stood and looked him in the eye, but Hermione realized that the effect wasn't as great due to her trying to use both hands to cover up her nakedness at the same time.

"I thought we had already established what I want from you, but that isn't why I'm here," Voldemort told her lazily, and with the speed of a snake, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her towards him.

"Please no!" she cried desperately, trying to pull away from the painful hold he had on her.

_I can't go through with it again! _Hermione thought to herself, and continued to try and plead with him, but when she gazed up into the glazed-over look in his green eyes, she knew her cries were falling on deaf ears.

"What type of muggle magic have you placed on me mudblood?" he softly asked her, as he began to stroke her face and hair with his long fingers.

"Salazar himself said muggles were no better than monkey's or rats, but is this the face of a rat?" he asked, but Hermione had no idea if he was asking her or an unseen person.

"Or, is this the hair of a monkey?" Voldemort softly said, and to her horror began to sniff her hair as if he were an animal, but the strange affection suddenly came to a halt as Voldemort stiffened.

"You, mudblood bitch, you almost talked me into it again!" he hissed in her ear, and with a roar he pulled back and back-handed her hard across the face causing her to fall in a heap.

For a few moments, Hermione simply sat there in shock, but when she put her hand to her mouth and saw the blood, she simply lost it.

"YOU BLOODY BASATSRD!" she screamed at him, and got up to possibly scratch his eyes out, but unfortunately Voldemort was ready, and with a flick of his wand, she found herself unable to move.

"Let that be a lesson to you you filthy muggle," he said softly, once again seeming to be in control of his emotions, "when I want it, I will take it from you, but you will not force me into anything."

_He really is crazy! I have always suspected that Voldemort was a psychopath, but I never thought that he was a bloody loony! I can't believe that he actually hit me! Not even my parents have ever struck me before_, she thought to herself, and promptly passed out.

**VPOV**

"Elf!" he hissed to the empty air, and barely two seconds later, a trembling house-elf kneeled before him.

"Take the girl to my chambers, and clean her up!" he snapped at the pitiful creature and after looking at the girl once more as if searching for something, Lord Voldemort vanished leaving black mist in his wake.

A/N: Well, I hope this chapter will get me at least a few reviews. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and in the next chapter, Hermione will get her revenge.


	10. A Nightmare on Voldie's Street! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews! Knowing people enjoy this is the only reason I haven't abandoned it.

The Dark Lord woke up in a extremely foul mood. The mission to liberate his followers had been a huge failure. Between Bella trying to set fire to everything in sight, and Narcissa worrying about dirtying her fabulous robes, the only follower he had managed to break out was Dolohov. The only good thing about the so called mission was the torture he inflicted on the two bints.

_I'm surrounded by idiots! Punishing the mudblood should put me in a better mood though, _he thought to himself with a smirk, but he was soon shocked to see the girl wasn't in the corner where he had left her!

As a matter of fact the mattress he had left her on, and the chains he had used to keep her there were gone as well!

_The mudblood's escaped! If she manages to get back to Hogwarts she will tell everyone that I'm a muggle lover! _he thought to himself in horror, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the door, but after almost yanking it off of its hinges, Lord Voldemort was met with a sight that almost gave him cardiac arrest.

Hermione Granger was standing there glaring at him decked out in dark green robes that looked like they cost as much as his entire wardrobe, but that wasn't what set him on edge. What had him almost falling over was the fact that she had a screaming little girl in her arms who looked quite familiar.

"THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE!" she screamed at him in a tone that almost made him deaf. "HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR LAZY ARSE IN BED AND IGNORE OUR DAUGHTER SCREAMING HER LUNGS OUT!"

_How dare that filthy muggle speak to me like this! She even has the gall to call me by that name!_

"I don't have a daughter," he hissed at her. "Now you are going to give that thing to a house elf to be discarded immediately, and you ar- but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because he soon felt a sharp stinging sensation on his face.

_Did that mudblood just slap me!? _he thought to himself in shock, and judging by the girl's red face, and hand that currently wasn't holding the baby cocked back for another slap, it definitely appeared that way.

"I can't speak to you right now," she told him in a soft tone of voice that also was quite familiar, and handed him the suddenly silent baby, and all he could do was stand there like a petrified statue. "You are going to spend some time with your daughter whether you like it or not!"

After watching the girl storm into **HIS **chambers and slam the door, the once might Dark Lord could only stand there stupidy, and stare at the child he was holding.

_Thinks she can strike me and get away with it? I'll show her! _

"Goodbye child, sorry I never learned your name," and just as he was about to toss the wretched thing down the stairs, a shrill voice suddenly halted him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT RIDDLE!"

_How the bloody hell did she know, and why in the name of Salazaar do I feel compelled to obey her? Someone must have put a spell on me! I have to figure this out! _he thought to himself, and raced down the stairs with a giggling infant in his arms.

"Daddy go faster!"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Is this reality, or did Voldie have too much to drink? Find out in the next chapter.

_I'm surrounded by idiots! _


End file.
